Nikju Litur
Personality Nikju is an free spirited person and likes to joke around alot sometimes even too much. He doesn't like strict orders and considers them more as an guidelines, doing his job as he sees fit even though that means upsetting his superiors. He tries to be polite but sometimes he forgets it and can seem to be rude, hostile or even mean to others but that is either part of his disguise or he is really angry. He doesn't like to be the center of attention and is rather alone than surrounded by people and only goes to places with many people only to blend into the crowd. He is adventurous and this side of him usually gets him in to trouble with people who shouldn't be angered. He has his weak points for women and alcohol. Appearance Nikju is an avarage height man with slim but atlethic body wich he keeps in shape with constant training. His general appearence is usually messy as he prefers to be disguised as an messy freigther pilot rather than an upper class citizen but is able to transform from another disguise to another if needed, thus the extra name "Master of Disguises". His medium length hair is usually messy and dirty or hidden under some sort of hat or helmet. He never wears too much clothing and prefers light and leisure clothes over an formal attire, in his apparement he likes to walk around without much clothing. His skin is sometimes covered in dirt and grease for mastering his disguise but under all the greas is an slightly tanned skin. History Born on Naboo to an middle class family Nikju was just an normal boy. His father was an Officer in the Theed Security Forces and his mother was an shopkeeper, he was the only child of the family and always dream to be like his father. As soon as Nikju had finished his schools, he joined the Theed Security Force just like his father had. He proved to be an natural talent only after years of service he was recruited in to the The Alliance Intelligence Service. After he moved to Dantoiine his life changed, he found the life at the center of the Galaxy hard and not so pleasant as he had always thought. At work he quickly learned valuable skills needed on the intelligence bussiness and on his free time he learned about the pleasures of life. He liked to party alot on his free time and consumed huge amount of expensive alcohols. His constant partying and being late at work brought him into the dislike of his superios. He was not fired but he was sent to work on the most remote parts of the Galaxy, disguised as the scum of the Galaxy. Nikju didn't mind the new course his career had taken and was more than happy to be able to use variety of characters. During his time on the outer planets he managed to gain some enemies of persons who tend to kill their enemies with unpleasant ways. Currently he is travelling around Galaxy in his freighter gathering intelligence about the New Sith Empire and the Witches of Dathomir. Category:Human Category:The Alliance